


Pastry Dilemma

by Ryuu (Alex_senpai)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Implied ship/s, M/M, Might be multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_senpai/pseuds/Ryuu
Summary: "It's Saturday, right?""Yes, Chrono.""Another wave of customers, huh.""You mean, 'another wave of girls.'"





	Pastry Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is another fanfic from my old collection of one-shots. Hope you enjoy it!

It was just a normal day in the Asukawa Bakery. It's 4:00 AM and Taiyou was busy preparing for a new day in his bakery, preparing all the breads that would be served to their customers soon.

Taiyou is your normal 16 year old guy. What makes him different is his hair. For a male teenager, he has an unusually long hair. Ever since he was a kid, he always had a long hair that he has kept over the years. Right now, his hair has reached his back, and was quite messy, almost as if he emulated Ebraucus. He kept his hair in a simple ponytail to keep it from interfering with his work.

He was wearing the usual baker's suit and was molding the dough used for cooking the bread. He was helped by his co-workers Chrono Shindou and Kazuma Shouji.

Chrono Shindou is an 18 year old guy. He always had a messy bright red hair with an unusual swirl on the middle of it. Despite this weird hairstyle, he's quite popular with the girls, and they would always comment how cute he is.

Kazuma Shouji is of the same age as Chrono. He has a teal hair with an unusual white strand. He always kept an apathetic face but kept a gentle personality whenever he's dealing with the customers. He's also popular with the girls for his rather serious personality.

So, to summarize, Chrono and Kazuma act as both workers and  _models_ of the bakery.Sometimes, Taiyou just snickers at the way the girls (and guys) would squeal whenever they work, much to their irritation (especially Chrono's.)

Asukawa Bakery is a popular bakeshop in the town, not for the bread they sale but for the sellers that they have. Chrono and Kazuma are chick magnets and they're always the reason why the bread always end up sold out at the end of the day. Not that the bread is bad, as it is a top-class bread in itself, but the people always go for the sellers instead of the bread, much to the owner's dismay.

The Asukawa Bakery is a family business ran by Taiyou's parents. Although Taiyou is the son of the owners, he prefers to work, so that his parents won't need to find another worker. The salary he earns instead goes to his parents, although he saves some in his bank account.

"It's Saturday, right?" Chrono asked as he put the prepared dough in the oven.

"Yes, Chrono." Taiyou said as he molded another roll of dough.

"Another wave of customers, huh."

"You mean, 'another wave of girls.'" Kazuma said as he put some of the finished baked rolls of bread in the shelves for selling.

Taiyou chuckled, while Chrono grimaced, remembering his experiences with the wild girls.

After 2 hours, they were finished baking all the bread. At 6:30 AM, the bakery opened.

Chrono was the first to be the seller. He fixed himself neatly.

Once the bakery opened, there was already a huge horde of girls (and guys) in front, frantically and impatiently waiting for the bakery to open. When they heard the metal bars raising, they immediately stood up and whispered excitedly.

"Oh my God, they are opening!"

"Is that the guy they say to be cute? Omg it's really true!"

"Can I take him home?"

Chrono sweatdropped at the number of customers already present, grimacing at the thought that he will have to deal with these girls for 2 hours. Taiyou chuckled. Kazuma smirked.

 _"Please lengthen my patience..."_ Chrono thought as he tried to force a smile.

"Well, good luck dealing with them," Kazuma said and patted Chrono in the back before going back to the kitchen with Taiyou.

Chrono gulped.

"Good morning!" Chrono said with a smile followed by the squeals of the girls.

* * *

The bakery was opened for 15 hours, with Chrono and Kazuma alternating on the counter every 2 hours.

The bread were sold as per usual, with a few leftovers.

"Sigh... Another day passed by..." Chrono said, sighing tiredly while removing the leftovers from the shelves.

"Did you have fun with the girls, Shindou?" Kazuma asked, winking playfully at Chrono.

"Shut up! You don't know how annoying it was to deal with those girls!" Chrono said, pouting.

"You're just an amateur."

Taiyou chuckled.

He's incredibly happy to have worked again with Chrono and Kazuma. His days are always complete whenever he could spend time with both of them. He wishes for these days to continue.

He's just glad that they're both there with him.

"Good evening!"

While they were fixing the shelves and preparing for the bakery to close, Taiyou heard the voice of a guy calling. He went out to see the person.

"Good evening too!" Taiyou said in greeting.

The guy has a mint blue hair, brown eyes and kept a rather gleeful spirit. When he saw Taiyou, his eyes widened and he blushed.

Taiyou also can't help but stare at the guy. He was struck that he didn't notice the minutes pass by before he spoke.

"U-uh, how may I help you?" Taiyou said and tried to compose himself.

"Ca-can I buy that?" the blue-haired man said, pointing on one of the breads on top of the shelves.

"Yeah..." Taiyou said and fetched the bread and put in on a plastic bag.

The blue-haired man kept his head hung low. He took the plastic and paid the price.

"Thank you, come again!" Taiyou said.

The man smiled at him and walked away.

Chrono and Kazuma were peeking from behind the curtains in the kitchen. Chrono was trying to stifle his laughter while Kazuma was grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh boy._

"Looks like Taiyou met his destiny, eh..." Chrono said playfully , coming out from the curtains. He wrapped his arm around Taiyou's left shoulder, smiling teasingly at the kid.

Taiyou snapped out.

"Wait, what? NO!" Taiyou retorted while blushing.

"Oh, we're in denial, eh..." Kazuma said and wrapped his arm around Taiyou's right shoulder.

Taiyou blushed and pouted.

"N-no, there's nothing to be denied with!" 

The trio laughed, their glee heard across the neighborhood. Such a lively bakery, it is!

* * *

Hiroki was walking down the streets, holding a plastic bag containing the bread he bought earlier.

He was starstruck when he saw this brown-haired guy. He found it amusing that he has a long hair for a male teenager and it interested him.

Hiroki smiled to himself.

 _I will return there tomorrow._ He thought to himself and walked happily.

The sellers of the Asukawa bakery truly catch the attention of people.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I am thinking of making more one-shots related to this, but that might be scrapped off. By the way, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope you have happy holidays!
> 
> (If you want to see my other fanfictions, visit https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7795181/. See you next time!)


End file.
